thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Paco Gonzalez
Introduction Paco "Speedy" Gonzalez is a native of Los Santos, but spent 15 years in Mexico after a tragic event on the South Side. He is back now, bringing with him a new take on how business should be handled south of Olympic, along with a plethora of skills he gathered during his time in Mexico. Biography History Paco grew up in Jamestown with his mother, Hermosa, and younger brother, Marten. He joined the Vagos at a young age, like most boys in and around Jamestown. He took to the gang life quickly, and earned himself some minor arrests for petty crimes. His younger brother befriended one of the younger brothers of a Family member on Forum. At that time, Vagos and Family were under a strong alliance. Meanwhile, the Ballas were warring with the Family. One day, while a group of the Family gang members and their kin were out on Forum, Ballas conducted a drive by on the block. Multiple people were wounded in the exchange, including Lauren Agostini, and Marten was killed along with others. Paco was enraged and took several Vagos with him on a revenge mission... The Vagos laid waste to Grove street, killing multiple Ballas. Police arrived and the ensuing shoot-out ended with an unknown count of dead Ballas, and 10 or so dead or wounded cops. Paco was the only Vago not wounded, killed, or in cuffs. He fled down to the south port, where he hopped on a freighter, and fled to Mexico. He spent the next 15 years moving all over Mexico in an attempt to avoid the police. He was picked up by a cartel as a smuggler moving product (marijuana and cocaine) through Mexico, to the US border, and then transfering it to coyotes and other smugglers. He also spent a large portion of time working with several chop crews in the northern parts of Mexico: collecting cars coming from the south western US, and selling them off for parts. This is where he met Ashton James and Giovanni Rosetti. Ash was one of several drivers the gang hired to steal, and drive cars for them. Gio was a contact who supplied Passports to the crew for their drivers. After his 15 year hiatus, Paco returned to Los Santos to find his entire OG crew dead, or serving life in prison. His madre had died, and there was nothing of his left to pick up. He is now starting over from scratch, and hopes to see South Los Santos, and the Barrio, built up to be more than a run down wasteland. Since losing his family, he has had very few ties, but since linking back up with the Vagos, he has discovered his new familia. Leaving and Las Calaveras After growing frustration with member absence in the Vagos and the lack of force on the street, especially during the Co-op's war with the Gambinos, Paco has officially left the Vagos. As of now, he is currently in the works of establishing a new gang based on the east side of Los Santos under the name of Las Calaveras (The Skulls). Forward for Calaveras and Paco As Las Calaveras move forward, the crew were able to purchase the Tribe & Co. Skate Park from Baada Ka. They renamed it, La Mesa Skatepark. Paco made a defining step for himself and his gang when he met with Raul Mota and granted him a final wish of killing him with his own gun after Raul was actively being hunted by The Grove Street Family , Vespucci Kings and Calaveras for shooting Marco Romano and Archie Cooper in the back with an automatic weapon during a public karaoke event. Additionally, Paco decided to propose to, and marry, his long time friend Lauren Agostini after dating for many months. The marriage was conducted in private with only two witnesses present. Post LC and The Return Las Calaveras fell apart and disbanded. Paco was shot by Noah Vega in the middle of the fallout over the disappearance of former LC member, Chuy. Both Lauren and himself went into hiding from the south side gangs who Noah recruited to help hunt the two. Meanwhile, Paco received assistance from a business friend, Jeffrey Connors. Jeff, with the help of some shady individuals (Unknown to Paco as The Dynasty) smuggled Paco and Lauren out of San Andreas via a private jet. They were flown to the mainland where they swapped to a flight to Colombia. They spent the next 6 or 7 months with a long time "friend" of Paco's who goes by "Fernando". Fernando is a Colombian drug kingpin that Paco did work for years back during his time away. After some time with his old contacts, Paco felt the urge to return to San Andreas, yet he was directionless. He couldn't explain it at first, but after seeing a tweet from a yellow clad hispanic from Jamestown, he knew why he came back. Jamestown's pull towards Paco was something he could never escape. It was his home for so long, he wanted to see the area thrive again. Paco made contact with Dante Nunez, the supposed leader of the new "Big Horn Locos" Vagos, however he remained hidden behind the mask of a false identity, Juan Martinez (the new identity that Dynasty gave him). "Juan" spoke with the Vagos for some time, and after believing they were capable of securing the future of Jamestown once more, he revealed himself and his history with Vagos to Dante. He also met members Eduardo and Sancho, forming a deep bond with them. Behind the scenes, Paco offered his guidance, and started to pull the strings of the group, wanting to see them succeed. During this time, he was still bitter over the fallout with Las Calaveras disbanding, and being shot, Paco planned an ambush on Noah, but instead the two met in peaceful terms, and settled their ways. Noah admitted remorse for his actions. Paco admitted to his involvement in the murder of their former member, Chuy. Cutting Ties With The South During the meet with Noah, Paco was caught up on current events in San Andreas (wars, new groups, old friends who passed, etc). He also learned that Dante was spinning a story about the Vagos having a beef with Grove, and lying about it to the other group members. With his new vested interest, Paco planned to help resolve the issue peacefully, but blood was already being shed in Jamestown via Grove Street members. Aztecas were also false flagging as Vagos. Paco learned that Dante was involved in the brutal murder of an LSPD Detective, Devin King along with Sunny Corleone, Jin Wong, and Logan Marshall. Furthermore, Dante instructed Eduardo to lie about it to Paco out of fear of Paco's reaction. Paco was furious at the betrayal and deception from Dante as well as the clear manipulation. Paco met with Dante, told him that he was no longer supporting the Vagos, and that he was revoking access to his assets. Dante informed Paco that Grove had given an ultimatum for the Vagos to vacate the south entirely by the next day, or be wiped out and prepare for war. Due to his deceit, and unwillingness to listen, Paco beat Dante down with a bat and left him there, along with the bat, unconscious and bleeding in the hot sun. Paco then extended and invitation to Eduardo and his cousin Sancho to move north with Paco to escape the south. Both accepted, left the Vagos, and Jamestown behind. Finally Burying The Past With the ties of the south finally broken, the discovery that no gangs or groups were hunting Paco or Lauren, Paco slowly began to poke his head back up. Little by little he began to slip back into his past self. He, along with others, convinced Lauren it was safe to do the same as well. After some time in the public, Paco, Lauren and close friend Carlos went back into the city to Tequila-La for a few drinks. There was an unusually large police presence at the bar, and when the group left, they were followed, and stopped nearby. Paco and Lauren were arrested, while Carlos was released. They were both put into Detective Thorne's car and taken to Vespucci PD for questioning related to the murder of Las Calaveras member, Chuy, 7 months earlier. During questioning, Paco realized he needed to make some risky plays to get out of this one. After some time he lowered his voice and revealed a possible suspect(s) to Thorne; Jeffrey Connors and Baada Ka. These two had more than enough reason to worry about Chuy's loose mouth, and thus could have killed him. Thorne seemed satisfied with Paco's suggestion but held on to Lauren for questioning. Paco was released and once outside, he spoke with the couple's friend, Tazzy Varelli, who was waiting for them. Tazzy was furious with Paco, and blamed him for not being careful, and getting Lauren involved. Tazzy only knew pieces to the story of why this was happening. Paco grew furious... After a few minutes, Paco had a realization... He made a 311 call requesting to speak to Thorne. Paco informed the Detective that he could prove his story. This got the Detective's attention. The two drove up to Sandy Shores, and Paco led Thorne to where he had ditched Chuy's murder weapon sometime earlier. Paco was cuffed as Thorne dug around in the silt for the gun and found it; a sawed off .12ga shotgun. Paco informed Thorne that Jeffery Connors and Baada Ka had brought Paco here to inform him they no longer trusted him to deal with the problem at hand, and to silence a very possible leak in information. Paco said that the two showed him the gun as proof of them dealing with Chuy personally, and then flung it into the water near the shore. Thorne bagged the shotgun, un-cuffed Paco and the two returned to VPD. On the drive Thorne implied that Paco had painted a perfect answer to the case, and that he couldn't prove Paco or Lauren's involvement anymore. After some tense waiting at Vespucci PD, Thorne released Lauren. The two went back north afterwards. The weight of the situation, and Tazzy's words, cut deep into Paco's mind and heart. Category:Characters Category:Civilian